


My most wondrous friend

by BIFF1



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Purple Prose, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: Ted is falling for his best friend and ends up falling into the pool.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	My most wondrous friend

There were tiny flecks of grass in his curly hair, green threads in spun gold, he smelled of summer, hot skin, cut grass and pool chlorine. His smile was like the stars and the sun and all things bright and happy and right.

Ted followed Bill through the empty house out into the backyard where without a pause he pulled his shirt off over his head and slipped into the pool. He watched as Bill resurfaced looking slick and cool and relaxed. He fell backwards to float lazily on his back.

With a sigh larger and more full of feeling than it had any right to be Ted kicked off his shoes and socks and sat at the edge of the pool.

“What is bothering you, most dower companion?” Bill asked moving his hands and feet in little kicks in order to float closer to where Ted had let his legs dangle into the cool water.

Ted was silent and Bill, like always allowed for the silence to stretch until his friend had formulated the right words in the right order to express himself.

But Ted let the silence stretch and stretch watching the pool water slip up and down his friend’s chest like some great and powerful tide, because what was Bill if not the entire world, why shouldn’t the tide be drawn to him, to his gravity. Ted was, after all, always had been.

Ted was mesmerized by the edges of his friend, the soft pale skin against the blue hue of the pool, golden hair flattened and flowing so much longer than usual. 

The water made a swish and a woosh and there were wet hands on his legs, staring him in the face lovely concerned eyes narrowed.

“Ted?” Bill put all his weight on Ted’s left leg and pressed his hand against his forehead, “Are you sick dude?” 

Bill’s face was so close, their noses almost touching in that way that it feels like they are anyway. Ted’s heart was thudding in his chest, his lungs felt too small and Bill looked like a saint, like a vision, the sun behind him, his eyes softened with concern, his mouth pink and wet and slack.

What would it be like to kiss that mouth, to feel it pressed against his own unworthy mouth?

Ted leaned forward, his mouth grazing softly, electric, against their selfish goal, he couldn’t press, couldn’t feel the gravity, the grounding of Bill’s mouth, Bill’s touch, because they were slipping.

The shock of cold water snapped his mind away from the soft warm place it lived when he thought about Bill in poetry and landed him painfully back in the harsh reality of an ice-cold pool with his clothes heavy and dragging him down, with Bill floating shocked below him. Bill was staring at him wide eye, underwater, mouth open, bubbles trailing from him as they both went down fast to the bottom of the pool.

Bill pushed himself off against the bottom of the pool, out away from Ted and everything in Ted’s heart broke into jagged pieces, his heart would become like those pieces of china, mended with paste and gold and silver but never correct again, never the way it was meant to be.

Just as quickly as he crumbled apart he was pulled into another direction, literally. Hands were under his arms and he was being pulled up and up, breaking the surface was a gasp of air and a whip of his hair back.

“Dude!” Bill yelled dragging him out of the pool, scraping his back against the edge of the pool until he was flat on his back on the grass staring up at the sun. “Dude!” Bill leans over him, his face in shadow from the sun but Ted doesn’t need to see it to know what his face looks like, he’s memorized everything about his best friend, if he had any art skills he could paint him from memory. 

Bill is still talking, “You just fell forward...could have drowned…”

Ted closes his eyes tightly, picturing Bill instead of trying to squint into the shadows of his face, painting him in his mind, beautiful, heavenly. He reaches out and grabs ahold of Bill’s arm just above the elbow and Bill’s nervous rambling stops mid-sound. He reaches out his other hand, eyes still closed, afraid, and grasps out at Bill’s shoulder, feels his way up to his neck and pulls, carefully, carefully towards him.

There is no sound, and when he opens his eyes to check the distance Bill is just staring at him waiting to see what happens. Ted leans up, it’s difficult with the added weight of his soaked clothes but this is important.

So important.

He presses his mouth against his best friends again, there is no pool to fall into this time, he can feel the weight and gravity of Bill’s body, his mouth pressing back. Pressing back softly, carefully, but there, proof of something greater, that maybe, maybe these beautiful paintings of his friend that he makes in his head, the poetry and importance isn’t onesided.

Bill pulls away and Ted lets his body fall back into the grass.

“You didn’t fall…”

“I fell a long time ago, my most wondrous friend.”

The sun moves behind a cloud at that and instead of anything foreboding what it brings with it is the ability to see Bill’s face and that smile is back, large and bright and everything right and beautiful in the world. Who needs the sun when he has that smile to shine upon him.


End file.
